


Do That Again

by LizzieCarlton



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Coffee Shops, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieCarlton/pseuds/LizzieCarlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft doesn't approve of casual sex, but he's willing to make an exception when a particularly handsome barista seduces him in a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snugglebatch](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snugglebatch).



> Originally posted on Tumblr, inspired by a prompt from **snugglebatch.** (Thank You!)

Mycroft couldn’t help the way he reacted when he saw the young man behind the counter in his favourite coffee shop. Or rather… the way his body reacted. The barista was gorgeous: tall and muscular with a golden tan and dark, tousled hair. He looked at Mycroft with big brown eyes, and batted his lashes, looking amused. ‘What can I get you?’

‘Cappuccino, please,’ Mycroft told the counter, not trusting himself to look the man in the eye. Although he made sure to look up when he’d turned around so as to get a better look at his behind. It was even lovelier than the front.

Turning, the man set his coffee down before him. ‘Anything else I can do for you, Love?’ 

Love? Mycroft was fairly certain his jaw almost hit the floor. People didn’t call him Love. Handsome young men didn’t call him Love. It wasn’t appropriate. ‘Ah, n-no,’ he muttered. Was this man flirting with him? Or was he imagining things?

The man looked him up and down, resting his elbows on the counter. ‘Well…’ he murmured slowly, ‘if you’re sure…’

‘I, um… yes. Thank you.’ He picked up the coffee and scuttled over to a corner table. Looking over his shoulder, he was fairly certain he caught the barista checking out his arse. The man smirked at him when he noticed he’d been caught, shrugging his shoulders and pouting innocently.

Mycroft settled in his chair, being careful not to stick his bum out as he sat down. He didn’t want to look as if he were encouraging this sort of behaviour. Pulling out a book, he took a sip of his cappuccino, humming in pleasure. He licked his lips to clean away the foam, and opened his book.

Every couple of pages he’d look up and the barista would, unfailingly, be watching him. By the time he’d almost finished his drink he was beginning to enjoy the attention, and could possibly be accused of preening a little under the unrelenting gaze. 

He was just about to set his book aside and leave when a pointed cough drew his attention. Looking up, he saw the barista was standing above him, holding a mug of steaming coffee. 

‘Hey,’ he man said, grinning a little. He raked his other hand through his hair and looked Mycroft up and down. ‘It’s my break… can I sit here?’ He gestured at the chair at the other side of the table. 

The room was certainly bustling, but there were plenty of tables with spare seats. Mycroft frowned uncertainly yet nodded all the same. Ignoring the urge to get up and leave, he set his book aside and pretended to enjoy the dregs of his coffee, sipping at them slowly so as to prolong the moment.

‘I’m Greg,’ the man told him, holding a hand out to him across the table.

‘Mycroft,’ Mycroft murmured, shaking the man’s hand. Greg’s grip was firm and warm and lasted a little too long to be polite. Mycroft wondered if he was about to get picked up. That would certainly be a novelty.

But the man said nothing, just watched his across the table. Feeling awkward, Mycroft returned to his book, barely able to focus on the words. Stretching out his legs, he felt their feet meet under the table. He turned a page he hadn’t read, his attention firmly upon the way the other man’s foot was rubbing against his own. It wasn’t decent, he thought, yet not quite indecent enough for him to kick up a fuss. 

The foot, suddenly shoeless, slipped underneath one trouser leg and he froze in place. Now that was definitely indecent enough for him to kick up a fuss. But… he didn’t really feel like doing so. Feeling like a bit of a slut, he let Greg feel up his leg under the table.

He stared hopelessly at his book as, emerging back out from underneath his trousers, the foot ran swiftly up his thigh. He risked glancing at the man, who was relaxed in his chair, leaning far back and watching him with an expression of absolute innocence. The foot rubbed firmly over the rather too tight fabric at his groin and Mycroft choked on his last mouthful of cold coffee. Panicking, he pushed the foot away and stood up immediately. 

‘I must go,’ he explained weakly, as he straightened his clothes and pulled on his jacket.

Greg had stood up with him, and pretended to help him into the sleeves so as to lean in close and whisper in his ear. ‘There’s a storeroom in the back, if you wanna go make out.’

Go make out? Mycroft raised his eyebrows. Were they really to behave like teenagers? Still… it was a tempting offer. And the man did seem particularly enthusiastic. He might even get a blowjob. Although he’d probably end up giving one… that was usually the way these things went.

He blushed deeply as Greg’s hand ran up his back to rest on his shoulder, ‘what do you think, Love?’ he asked.

Mycroft nodded slightly, checking they weren’t being watched, ‘okay then.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for **smut.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porn

Mycroft was fairly certain he had turned a bright shade of scarlet by the time they reached the storeroom. At least one customer had sent him a knowing look as he followed Greg around the counter. Although that could probably be blamed on the fact the man had grabbed his hand as he pulled him from the room. Greg’s colleague at the till had grinned and whistled as they’d passed. It was all incredibly embarrassing.

He sniffed disapprovingly as Greg pulled open the door to a small, dark room and pushed him inside, not wanting to seem too eager. Actually, he was fairly certain his arousal had been successfully doused by the attention they’d attracted in the shop. He moved into the room, the man’s hand firm on his back. The rich smell of coffee beans was almost overpowering and the space was tight and cramped. Letting himself be backed into a corner, he turned his head away, resting one hand on Greg’s left shoulder and doing his best to look fairly disinterested. As if he did this sort of thing all the time. 

The barista pushed his body firmly against Mycroft’s in a move which made his heart stutter in his chest. A warm nose nuzzled at his neck as if testing the ground before the man’s lips brushed the sensitive skin there. Greg licked up to Mycroft’s ear, and nibbled at it with his teeth, causing him to feel somewhat breathless. Then the mouth trailed back down to his neck, moving down to his collar. He shivered as one warm finger followed the same trail before tugging the fabric of his shirt, revealing the freckled skin of his shoulder. Teeth sank into the spot, and as Greg sucked roughly at him, Mycroft completely lost his cool. 

He threw his head back against the wall so as to give the man more access, groaning as he did so. Having slipped his hands around Greg’s waist he ran them up his broad back before tangling them in his hair keeping him firmly in place. Wondering if it would be impolite to just push the man to his knees, Mycroft unconsciously bucked his hips forward, rubbing himself against the stranger’s thigh.

Greg laughed against the skin of his neck and started tugging at his tie. Thrusting his own hips forward in retaliation, he started grinding into him against the wall. Whimpering, Mycroft let him. Was this really what making out was like now? They hadn’t even kissed yet and they were practically dry humping in a corner.

Ah. That was much more like it. Greg’s lips suddenly collided with his own, forcing them apart in order for his tongue to slip inside and map the inside of Mycroft’s mouth. It was good kissing, Mycroft thought, humming in approval, he hadn’t been kissed like this in... well… ever. Perhaps he and Gregory could come to some sort of an arrangement, he though wildly, as the man began making real progress unbuttoning his shirt. Trembling slightly, he tugged at the man’s buttons in reciprocation, fumbling hopelessly. People did that didn’t they? Fuck buddies. He thought he was probably ready to be fucked right now, in the storeroom of a coffee shop, by this man. Although that would be thoroughly inappropriate. 

Giving up on the man’s buttons he simply untucked the shirt tails and shoved his hands underneath, sweeping his fingers over his stomach before sneaking further up in order to tease a nipple. Meanwhile, Greg had unfastened his shirt and his lips were buried in Mycroft’s neck as his hands explored the freshly revealed skin. A couple of fingers dipped beneath his waistband, seeking permission and Mycroft tensed as Greg tugged questioningly at his belt buckle. It had been foolish to think this encounter would end with just kissing, Mycroft thought. Although, something told him the knowledge that it wouldn’t had been what led him to agree in the first place. He bit his lip uncertainly, as Greg met his eye. 

‘You’re so fucking sexy,’ the man growled at him, pressing their foreheads together. He ran a strong hand over the, most definitely bulging, fabric at Mycroft’s crotch. ‘Can I?’  
Sexy? That was new. He quite liked it though. Closing his eyes, he nodded. Greg’s nimble fingers tugged rapidly at his belt buckle, undoing it swiftly before he could change his mind. Mycroft giggled, feeling distinctly nervous as he slowly dragged down the zip.

‘What?’ the man asked him, thankfully sounding amused rather than annoyed.

‘Is this how you always spend your breaks?’ Mycroft asked him, biting back a gasp as the barista’s hand slid inside his jeans to feel him up gracelessly through the thin fabric of his underwear.

‘’Fraid not,’ Greg chuckled. He leaned in for a bruising kiss, biting at Mycroft’s lower lip as he pulled back. ‘But you’re welcome to come again, if you wanna help me out with that.’

Mycroft found himself unable to reply as the hand suddenly withdrew and both his trousers and underwear were dragged down to fall around his knees. Before he had chance to be embarrassed about that, Greg’s hand had taken his now painfully hard erection in a tight grasp. He pulled at the length with firm, slow strokes. Gasping for breath, and sweating slightly in the heat of the room, Mycroft went completely limp against the wall, savouring the touch. It had been a while.

The hand disappeared, and he opened his eyes to be greeted with the rather rewarding sight of his new lover pulling of his clothes. He licked his lips, eyeing the man up. His cock was not much longer than his own, yet significantly thicker. Letting out a grunt of pleasure as it was pressed against his own, Mycroft had to admit he was already imagining it inside him. Still, he wasn’t about to put out in a public space… probably. Greg’s hand returned to grasp at his cock, pressing it against his own whilst he rocked backwards and forwards to grind them together.

Hot breath skimmed past Mycroft’s ear before Greg’s lips were once more surrounding it. He moaned in pleasure as he sucked at the lobe.

‘I wanna fuck you,’ Greg mumbled against the flesh.

Great. Of course that would happen. Why did he always attract the attention of dominant men who wanted nothing more than to pound into him until he screamed? That obviously wasn’t always something to complain about, but now he was half naked with a man he’d just met squeezing pleadingly at his arse. Did he have no self-control? He only wanted a blowjob. Breathing heavily as the man he’d just met continued to jerk him off, he decided it would probably be best to just say that. After all, Gregory didn’t seem to have any problems voicing his desires.

‘Um…’ he mumbled.

‘Yeah?’ Greg breathed into him, sounding thoroughly distracted.

‘I’d rather…’ he wondered how to voice it… ‘I… would you…’

Greg pulled back, looking worried. ‘You don’t want me to rim you, do you?’

‘No!’ Mycroft shook his head hurriedly, blushing brightly. At least, not now. ‘I’d… like your tongue elsewhere though.’

Greg rolled his eyes as he realised what was being asked of him. ‘Of course, you would.’ 

He smirked at him, getting slowly to his knees. Rubbing at Mycroft’s cock more slowly now, he peppered light kisses down one hip bone, before hovering teasingly before him, tongue slightly out. Mycroft stared at him. Was it really that easy? 

‘You gonna return the favour?’ Greg asked him teasingly.

‘Oh, yes,’ Mycroft murmured. He could hardly wait to. Although he’d rather not give that away just yet. Best to take what was being offered f- Jesus Christ. The man was sucking at his length with alarming force, having taken him in to the balls on his first go. He smirked around Mycroft’s cock at the shock on his face, before pulling back to lick teasingly at the head. 

‘I’m pretty good,’ he explained cockily.

‘Yes,’ Mycroft panted, pulling him back in, ‘yes, you are… do that again.’

Greg obliged and Mycroft found himself pushing shamelessly forwards into his mouth. This was absolute bliss. The man pulled back to suck lightly at the head again, rolling his tongue around it. He rubbed the length with his hand as their eyes met once more.

‘Are you sure I can’t fuck you?’ Greg asked, grinning. He massaged Mycroft’s balls in one hand. 

‘I…’ Mycroft groaned as Greg stood up in order to turn him around to face the wall. Hands squeezed at his arse, hard enough to leave bruises. ‘Alright,’ he sighed, finally giving in.

He could hear a condom being ripped open before the word had even left his mouth. A finger slipped unforgivingly inside him, and he gasped as it immediately located his prostate and ran teasingly over it.

‘That nice?’ Greg asked him, sounding like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. The finger withdrew only to be replaced with two more, which scissored rapidly inside him as the man pulled his legs further apart.

‘S’nice,’ Mycroft mumbled, barely able to breathe. This was not the sort of behaviour he ought to be indulging in. Really it wasn’t. And yet… _and yet._

The blunt head of Greg’s cock pushed suddenly between his cheeks, stretching his entrance as the man pushed himself slowly inside. Mycroft closed his eyes and tried not to pant. A low groan was issued from behind him, before Greg suddenly bucked forwards, embedding himself fully. 

Gasping at the sensation, Mycroft braced himself against the wall. Was he really letting a man he’d just met bugger him on his lunch break? Perhaps it was time to find a boyfriend.  
Greg began to move behind him, gripping tightly to his waist as he eased carefully out before shoving back in again. He repeated the gesture, gaining speed, and grunting softly with every thrust. The pressure and the stretch began to turn from pain to unimaginable pleasure and Mycroft found himself pushing back to meet each of the man’s movements. He gasped for breath as Greg moved one hand to rest in his hair, pushing his forehead forwards to rest on the wall. As fell into a steady rhythm he pressed one thick finger into Mycroft’s mouth. 

Having taken complete leave of his senses Mycroft sucked on it obediently. Someone was making little wailing noises, and whilst he fervently hoped it wasn’t him, he suspected it probably was. With each hard thrust, Greg’s cock hit his prostate, making his entire body tense then relax in waves of absolute ecstasy. A familiar heat was pooling in his stomach and his arms were trembling where they were braced against the wall.

He grabbed Greg’s hand from his hip, and brought it pointedly around to brush against his cock. Getting the message, the man took hold of the length and began beating in time with his thrusts.

Mycroft was almost definitely going to scream. Every last inch of his body seemed to be burning with absolute intensity of desire. For a split second he was certain this was all he wanted; this man inside him, possessing him for eternity. It was simply heavenly.

He cried out in blissful release as he finally came, spurting hot, sticky liquid against the wall and over Greg’s hand. Falling forwards to rest entirely against the warm stone he was vaguely aware of the other man beginning to move more forcefully behind him, with speed and without control. He tightened himself instinctively around Greg’s cock as it was buried inside him once more, feeling it pulse as liquid filled him. The man kept moving through his orgasm, groaning as he did so, before finally pulling away to sink to the ground, his back to the semen-covered wall.

Mycroft sank down to sit beside him as they both struggled for breath. They were slick with sweat and come, their hair a mess, their faces flushed. Definitely time to get a boyfriend, Mycroft thought languidly. He glanced at Greg. Well, why not? If nothing else the sex was bound to be spectacular.

‘May I have your number?’ he asked casually, once he’d caught his breath.

Greg met his eye and grinned in amusement. ‘Am I that good?’ he teased, chuckling softly.

‘May I?’ Mycroft repeated.

‘Sure,’ Greg leaned in and pressed their lips together once more. Their tongues moved languidly in unison, and the man’s hand settled to rest on the side of his neck. It was gentle, and tender, and utterly life-ruining.

Somewhere in the background, Mycroft was vaguely aware of an insistent knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. If you like, send me a prompt there. Find me at [**Drabbling in Mystrade**](http://drabblinginmystrade.tumblr.com)


End file.
